SweetClan
Introduction Author: Pintosong (talk) 01:45, February 10, 2013 (UTC) P1N7050N6 :P couldn't help myself- I mean C0ULD'N7 H3LP MY53LF :D This is a very strange fanfic about a Clan with cats named after delicious food. They also have different colours like pink and purple. I've been thinking about this since before I came to this wiki :) Kittycat had the idea of BitterClan. Thanks Kitty! Special notes: Derpymuffin is based of Derpy Hooves from MLP: FiM. Just search "Derpy MLP" in Google Images if you want to see what she looks like. Also, one of her lines is "Mmm, muffins". You'll see a lot of famous Derpy lines in this fanfic. Brohoof /) Chickennugget, Biscuithalf, Mashedpotato and Barbequesauce are littermates named after Tobuscus's hit song Nugget in a Biscuit, which you can watch here! Butterblock is named after Skydoesminecraft and his obsession of butter (gold). If you want to see some of his videos, click here! I made Coffeetiramisu because my brother is really good at making tiramisu. If you want to see some of his videos, click here! Easteregg was made to celebrate Easter 2013. Birthdaycake was made to celebrate my 13th birthday. Pinkfrosting and Sprinkleddonut were named after the Smosh Food Battles. Look it up yourself XD Yup. I'm addicted to youtube sooooooo... my account is here :P Please, when you comment, please tell me of some different (delicious and mostly sweet) foods to help me finish the allegiances. Thanks! Allegiances SweetClan Leader: 'Cupcakestar - fluffy pale yellow tortoiseshell she-cat with pale pink, pink and pale blue patches and pink eyes (mate to Icypole and mother of Birthdaykit, Drumkit, Caramelkit, Pinkkit and Sprinkledkit) :: ''apprentice, Chickenpaw 'Deputy: '''Coffeetiramisu - pale ginger tom with brown swirls, dark brown spots and dark brown eyes (mate to Mudcake and father of Chocolatepaw, Cocoapaw and Butterpaw) '''Medicine cat: '''Christmaspudding - dark brown tom with lots of black spots, a cream forehead and cherry-red eyes '''Warriors: '''Cookiecrunch - light brown tom with large dark brown spots and dark brown eyes (mate to Mangofruit and father of Cashewkit and Tictackit) : Saltychip - pale yellow tom with little white speckles and pale yellow eyes (mate to Cakesponge and father of Sugarkit, Candykit, Toffeekit and Easterkit) :: ''apprentice, Biscuitpaw : Strawberry - bright red she-cat with yellow flecks, a fluffy, dark green tail and pale yellow eyes : Marsbar - golden brown tom with a brown tail and rust-orange eyes (mate to Turkishdelight and father of Chickenpaw, Biscuitpaw, Mashedpaw and Barbequepaw) ::: apprentice, Candypaw : Icypole - pure white tom with pale blue eyes (mate to Cupcakestar and father of Birthdaykit, Drumkit, Caramelkit, Pinkkit and Sprinkledkit) : Mudcake - fluffy, dark brown she-cat with dark brown eyes ::: apprentice, Sugarpaw : Turkishdelight - red-purple she-cat with white tips on her fur to give her a powdered look and red-purple eyes (mate to Marsbar and mother of Chickenpaw, Biscuitpaw, Mashedpaw and Barbequepaw) ::: apprentice, Easterpaw : Vanillacoke - skinny black-and-cream tom with a black-striped tail and black eyes (mate to Meltingmoments and father of Chocolatekit, Dr.kit and Lollikit) ::: apprentice, Toffeepaw : Mountaindew - yellow tom with a greenish tint and yellow eyes :: apprentice, Mashedpaw : Spearmint - dark green tom with green eyes (twin brother to Peppermint) ::: apprentice, Cashewpaw : Peppermint - dark green she-cat with green eyes (twin sister to Spearmint) ::: apprentice, Tictacpaw : Gumball - multicoloured patched tom with round eyes that change colour according to his moodj : Derpymuffin - light purple-gray she-cat with a blonde tail and derpy yellow eyes : Tunafish - silvery tom with blue eyes : Deliciousapple - red, yellow and green she-cat with green eyes : Watermelon - large stripy green she-cat with red patches with black spots and red eyes : Gingerbread - dark ginger-brown tom with multicoloured patterns : Whippedcream - fluffy white she-cat with brown eyes : Freddofrog - brown tom with green eyes : Butteredchicken - orange-yellow tom with a green patch on his flank that resembles a sprig of parsley and orange eyes : Cakesponge - light pink-and-cream she-cat with a white back, tail and forehead and pink eyes (sister to Meltingmoments, mate to Saltychip and mother of Sugarpaw, Candypaw, Toffeepaw and Easterpaw) : Cocoapowder - brown tabby tom with ragged fur and brown eyes : Butterblock - majestic golden tom with bright golden eyes : Mangofruit - orange and yellow she-cat with light green spots and bright amber eyes (mate to Cookiecrunch and mother of Cashewpaw and Tictacpaw) '''Apprentices: '''Chickenpaw - golden brown she-cat with a very very very pale brown belly and golden brown eyes : Biscuitpaw - pale yellow-brown tom with ragged fur and pale yellow-brown eyes : Sugarpaw - small pale ginger-and-white tabby she-cat with brown stripes and pale amber eyes : Mashedpaw - pale yellow tom with yellow eyes : Barbequepaw - dark brown she-cat with smooth fur and dark brown eyes : Candypaw - bright pink she-cat with rainbow swirls and purple eyes : Toffeepaw - shiny brown tom with white smudges and brown eyes : Easterpaw - brown she-kit with rainbow eyes : Cashewpaw - yellowish-white tom with a curved tail and yellow eyes : Tictacpaw - small pure white tom with pure white eyes '''Queens: '''Meltingmoments - light cream she-cat with white muzzle, chest, tail, eartips, ventral areas and paws, fluffy white neck ruff and yellow eyes (mate to Vanillacoke and mother of Chocolatekit, Dr.kit and Lollikit) '''Kits: '''Chocolatekit - brown she-kit : Dr.kit - fiery red tomkit with black speckles : Birthdaykit - blue she-kit with and pink "coat" and brown eyes : Drumkit - pale creamish-pinkish-white tomkit with dark brown tail, ears mask and "coat" and dark brown eyes : Caramelkit - caramel she-kit with cream ish underbelly and eyes : Pinkkit - pink she-kit with pink eyes : Sprinkledkit - creamish-brown tom with multicoloured flecks and pink eyes : Lollikit - pink and rainbow she-kit '''Elders: '''Custardblob - light yellow tom with a rather fat belly and yellow eyes '''BitterClan 'Leader: '''Stewstar - brown tom with dark brown blotches and brown eyes (mate to Chokofruit and father of Chillipaw) :: ''apprentice, Chillipaw 'Deputy: '''Capsicumbell - red, green and yellow patched tom with red eyes '''Warriors: '''Witchettygrub - fat, old, beige she-cat with beige eyes : Celerystalk - skinny, light green tom with light green eyes ::: ''apprentice: Durianpaw :: Rottenapple - brown tom with dark red patches and dark red eyes : Longzucchini - dark green she-cat with a light green underbelly, a long tail and green eyes : Boiledmushroom - dark gray-brown tom with beige underbelly and beige eyes (mate to Salmonfillet and father of Eggpaw, Durianpaw and Rarepaw) : Oniontears - white she-cat with light brown eyes :: apprentice: Eggpaw : Garlicbreath - white tom with beige eyes : Currypowder - mustard yellow tom with mustard yellow eyes :: apprentice: Rarepaw : Salmonfillet - pale red tabby she-cat with white stripes and silver eyes (mate to Boiledmushroom and mother of Eggpaw, Durianpaw and Rarepaw) : Chokofruit - dark green she-cat with green eyes (mate to Stewstar and mother of Chillipaw) 'Apprentices: '''Eggpaw - dark purple, almost black she-cat with green eyes : Durianpaw - beige she-cat with pink eyes : Rarepaw - pinkish red tom with brown eyes : Chillipaw - bright red tom with dark green eyes '''Queens: ' 'Kits: ' Chapter 1 - apprentice ceremony Sugarkit yawned. It was early in the morning and she was huddled in her mother's cream belly fur with her siblings, Candykit, Toffeekit and Easterkit. She groomed her pale ginger-and-white tabby fur. Licking a brown stripe, she thought about how bright everycats' fur was. Her sister, Candykit, was bright pink with rainbow swirls and purple eyes but her other sister Easterkit was brown with rainbow eyes and Toffeekit, her brother, was shiny brown with white patches and brown eyes. Sugarkit leapt out of her nest walked towards the nursery entrance, tipclawing past the colourful bundles of fur which were her denmates. Once she had made it outside, she sensed it was nearly dawn, the perfect time to go exploring. She silently weaved around the muffin dens and finally found the camp entrance. Before she reached it, however, she felt sharp claws on her tail. With a squeal, she turned around and glared at Cashewkit. The yellow-ish white tomkit had followed her from the nursery. "Can I come with you? Pleeeeeaaaaase?" he squeaked. "No." "Come on, please?" "No!" "No fair!" "Life's not fair." "I'll be quiet!" "Ugh. Fine. But you have to promise to be very ''quiet." "I promise!" "Okay," Sugarkit groaned, "Follow me." The two kits ventured out into the Icecream Woods. The trees were actually huge icecream cones. Cashewkit gazed around in wonder, yellow eyes shining with amazement. Sugarkit had been outside once before,with the black-spotted brown medicine cat Christmaspudding on a herb-gathering mission. But this time, she was out alone. Not counting Cashewkit, who was now sniffing at a pool of honey. Sugarkit stopped in her tracks. She could smell cake. And it was... coming closer? Something leapt over her head and landed in front of her. The large, dark brown, furry creature faced Sugarkit and turned out to be Mudcake, a warrior of SweetClan. "Why are you two out on your own?" she asked the kits, her dark brown gaze boring into them. "Exploring!" Cashewkit piped up, his tail curling even more than usual. "Well," Mudcake mewed sternly, "Kits aren't allowed out on their own. And certainly not without permission." The kits hung their heads, and Mudcake continued, "And Sugarkit, isn't today your apprentice ceremony?" "W- w- WHAT?! It is? T- today?" Sugarkit stuttered. "Yes, and it will start in, let's say, a few seconds?" "Oh no!" Sugarkit was distraught. They needed to get back to camp, fast! Luckily, Mudcake said, "Hop on my back and I'll get you back before you can say 'Sugar mice'." As the kits were climbing on, Cashewkit muttered so only Sugarkit could hear, "Sugar mice." The Mudcake raced to camp with the two kits on her back. Sugarkit sat up as straight as she could, ears pricked. She could hear the clan gathering around the Great Gumdrop, where the leader, Cupcakestar, addresses the clan. Sugarkit jumped off Mudcake, thanked her, and scampered over to her mother, Cakesponge, who was looking rather scared with her light pink-and-cream coat bristling. The moment Cakesponge's pink eyes rested on Sugarkit, she relaxed. The queen ran over to her kit and started grooming her, "Oh, Sugarkit! Where have you been?" "In the woods." "Couldn't you have waited until you were an apprent-" at that moment, Cupcakestar called Sugarkit, Toffeekit, Easterkit and Candykit over to the Great Gumdrop. Cakesponge reluctantly let go of her kit, and Sugarkit joined her littermates. Cupcakestar glanced at Sugarkit in amusement, then took up the call, "It is important to have new kits, and having trained warriors are vital, so I have decided that it is time for some fresh apprentices. Candykit, come forward." Candykit strutted to the leader. "From this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Candypaw. Your mentor will be Marsbar." Cupcakestar turned to the bewildered golden brown tom, "Marsbar, you have proven yourself to be a great fighter. I hope you will share your skills with Candypaw." Marsbar and his new apprentice touched noses and sat side by side, facing the Great Gumdrop. Cupcakestar continued, making Toffeepaw's mentor Vanillacoke and Easterpaw's mentor Turkishdelight. Finally, it was Sugarkit's turn. "Sugarkit, step forward." Sugarkit's legs wobbled as she approached the yellow, pink and blue tortoiseshell she-cat, or maybe it was just the Gumdrop wobbling. "Sugarkit, from this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Sugarpaw." Sugarpaw's heart jumped at the sound of her new name, "Your mentor will be Mudcake." Sugarpaw literally jumped five candy-cane lengths into the air. She blushed when she heard the clan chuckle. Cupcakestar patiently watched Sugarpaw regain her balance, and continued, nodding to Mudcake, "Mudcake, you have great knowledge, and I hope Sugarpaw will follow in your pawsteps." Mudcake touched noses with Sugarpaw, whispering, "I hope you will too. I really do." Chapter 2 - bitter deaths When Mudcake and Sugarpaw touched noses, the whole of SugarClan cheered, "Candypaw! Toffeepaw! Easterpaw! Sugarpaw!" Sugarpaw puffed out her chest proudly. She and Mudcake looked at eachother, and Sugarpaw saw warmth in her mentor's eyes. Cupcakestar stood up, facing the crowd, which fell silent, "I have another announcement," she mewed, "I am moving to the nursery with Icypole's kits." The clan looked bewildered. After a few moments, they joyfully shouted, "Cupcakestar! Icypole! Cupcakestar!" Cupcakestar nodded, then bounced down from the Gumdrop. As Cupcakestar walked off to the nursery with a pure white tom, Sugarpaw realised that they won't be in the same den as her. Oh well. She and her littermates padded to the entrance of the camp, chattering like sugar mice. As they reached it, however, they were buffeted by a tide of warriors, the border patrol. The brightly-coloured littermates picked themselves up and followed the patrol, who were heading towards the Gumdrop. Cupcakestar ran out of the nursery. A pale ginger tom, Coffeetiramisu, jumped on top of the Gumdrop at the same time as Cupcakestar. The patrol was carrying a rainbow she-cat and a younger brown she-cat in the middle. They were dead. The clan gasped when they saw the bodies. Many cats started crying. Mudcake sprinted up to the brown she-cat, "StarClan no! Chocolatepaw, please don't be dead!" Coffeetiramisu just stared at his white-patched daughter as his mate licked her fur, sobbing. Two more apprentices, Cocoapaw and Butterpaw, cryed into eachother's fur. Turkishdelight and a dark brown she-cat named Barbequepaw stood over the rainbow she-cat's body, "Sister," Turkishdelight looked into the dead cat's beautiful face, "I'm so sorry." Barbequepaw was silent. Cupcakestar's head was bowed. Easterpaw padded over to Turkishdelight and licked her shoulder in comfort. Sugarpaw was in rage. Who could have done this to these cats?! Cupcakestar answered her thoughts, "BitterClan." Sugarpaw had heard of the evil BitterClan. They lived on the other side of the Bittersweet River, in a land where the trees are rotten carrot sticks and the ground is mouldy bread. They killed for fun. The patrol nodded. One of the cats, Mountaindew, stepped forward, "They ambushed us by the river. We only just got away." Cupcakestar's eyes narrowed, "Are they still in our territory?" "Not that we know of." "Good." Then she turned to the grieving clan, "I want no queens, elders, kits or apprentices to go outside, for their own protection. Every warrior must travel in groups and only with permission by me or Coffeetiramisu." Sugarpaw, Easterpaw and Toffeepaw's tails drooped. They weren't going out today. Candypaw was expressionless. Sugarpaw was the most affected out of them. She and Cashewkit could've been murdered! Chapter 3 - kits Sugarpaw found Cashewkit in the crowd, "I'm sorry. I could've gotten you killed!" The pale kit glanced at her in surprise, "You didn't make me go!" "I could've easily stopped you." "Heh, no you couldn't." "Oh yeah?" "Yeah!" "Challenge accepted!" she pounced on her friend. They rolled around, and, despite all the trouble, laughed. A few cats watched them with many mutters of, "Kits." Cashewkit's brother, Tictackit, padded over, "Shut up, you two! Meltingmoments is having her kits!" The two kits gasped and followed the pure white tomkit over to the nursery. Sure enough, the fluffy light cream-and-white she-cat was shrieking in her nest. Cupcakestar and Mangofruit, Cashewkit and Tictackit's mother, were trying to calm her. Next to them was Christmaspudding, the medicine cat. Christmaspudding looked like he had been crying, ''of course, Sugarpaw thought, Chocolatepaw was his apprentice. Sympathy for all the cats boiled up inside Sugarpaw's heart. Christmaspudding told Meltingmoments to bite a candy cane as she was contracting. He pushed one into her jaws. Soon enough, Sugarpaw could hear a crunch as the first kit came through. The medicine cat put the brown she-kit to the queen's belly. Another kit, a fiery red tomkit, then the last one, a pink-she-kit, both came out and were placed at Meltingmoment's belly to suckle. Cupcakestar mewed, "They're beautiful." and Mangofruit nodded her orange head in agreement. "What are you going to name them?" They exhausted queen stared at her newborn kits for a few seconds, then placed a paw on the black-speckled red tomkit, "This'll be Dr.kit, the brown she-kit will be Chocolatekit, after Chocolatepaw," Christmaspudding's whiskers drooped, "And the pink and rainbow she-kit will be Lollikit- ." "After Lollycandy." Mangofruit finished for her. Sugarpaw guessed the rainbow she-cat that BitterClan murdered was Lollycandy. At that point, Vanillacoke, Meltingmoments' mate, ran in, black fur bristling, "Are you okay? Oh- !" he spotted his new kits, "They're perfect!" The cats introduced the kits again. While they were doing that, Sugarpaw and Cashewkit exited the den. Chapter 4 - the tour The camp is actually a giant gingerbread house, laced with candy canes, m&ms, smarties, cookies, you name it! On the roof is delicious icing sugar. Inside are dens made of huge muffins, sticky toffee rocks, small pools of cordial and, of course, the Great Gumdrop. Outside are towering trees of icecream, cornettos and drumsticks, pools of honey, soft drink, cordial and syrip, bushes of mint, rocks of candy, peppermint grass, oh, everything nice! And the prey includes gingerbread men, sugar mice, roast chickens, easter bunnies and freddos. It was in this beautiful forest that Sugarpaw, Toffeepaw, Candypaw, Easterpaw, Cashewpaw and Tictacpaw padded alongside their mentors. Cashewpaw and Tictacpaw had become apprentices in the time it took to get all BitterClan warriors out of the territory. Their mentors were now the dark green twins Spearmint and Peppermint, respectively. Mudcake, being the most respected out of the mentors, was leading the tour of the territory, "First, I'll show you what I'm named after, the Mudcake Hill." She led them all to a large cake, where all the cats could stand nose-to-tail on top. Mudcake showed them all what they're named after and let them taste everything: : A puddle of vanilla coke, : Mars bar, turkish delight, candy and toffee rocks, : The Nutty Pebbles, which included cashews, : An easter bunny, : Bushes of peppermint and spearmint, : A candied rose which had tictac seeds, "And, lastly," Mudcake finished, "sugar." Many mounds of delicious sugar rose up in front of the cats. White sugar, beige sugar, brown sugar, you name it! Sugarpaw and Cashewpaw dived for the mounds. After the tour, when they got back to camp, all the apprentices were stuffed. They had way too much sugar. Sugarpaw, Cashewpaw and, surprisingly, Spearmint and Peppermint were bouncing up and down almost as high as the ceiling. It took who knows how long to get them down. That day was perfect. Chapter 5 - a not-so-perfect day The next day, however, didn't go quite as well. Derpymuffin, Whippedcream, Saltychip, Sugarpaw and Cashewpaw were on a border patrol. It took every ounce of self-control to not take a bite out of the trees as they ran past towards the Bittersweet River. The river seemed to be half chocolate milk, half bloody meat juices. It was churning as rapidly as Sugarpaw's stomach. On the other side of the river, on the side with the meat juice, was BitterClan territory. She smell coming from it stunk! Sugarpaw saw, on the other side, there was a group of cats gathered under a rotten carrot tree. The cats looked vicious, with bloodstains and scars and scowls. And they were staring right at the SweetClan patrol. The purple-gray warrior Derpymuffin noticed too. One of her yellow eyes was on Sugarpaw, the other on the BitterClan cats. Suddenly, the evil cats ran towards the river, and, Sugarpaw was disgusted to see, plunged right into the river. The SweetClan warriors braced themselves. Sugarpaw's pale yellow father, Saltychip, moved the apprentices into the middle of the group. Soon, the BitterClan patrol was on the SweetClan territory. They seemed to be trying not to gag. The fluffy white she-cat Whippedcream spoke, "What business do you have here on our territory, Capsicumbell?" The red, green and yellow tom snarled, "We wanted to confront you about why you took a bit of our territory." "What are you talking about?" Saltychip growled. "Can you see that patch of candied roses on our territory?" Sugarpaw looked and, indeed, there was a small garden of wilted roses and spearmint grass on the BitterClan side, "You've been stealing territory!" "There must be a mistake!" Whippedcream exclaimed, "We wouldn't dare!" Derpymuffin added in her strange, slow voice, "I just don't know what went wrong!" The fierce BitterClan warriors looked at eachother, amused. Capsicumbell shook his head and growled at Whippedcream, "I don't believe you. Attack!" his patrol charged forward. Whippedcream and Saltychip swiped their claws through the air. Derpymuffin just rolled on her back, looking as comical as ever. As Saltychip was wrestling with a dark green she-cat, he yowled at Sugarpaw and Cashewpaw, "Go and get help. Hurry!" The two apprentices bolted in the direction of the camp. Before Sugarpaw had gone two tail-lengths, however, a BitterClan apprentice pounced on her. She struggled to get him off. Cashewpaw was long gone. Sugarpaw stood on two legs and the tom fell off with a yelp. Sugarpaw turned to face her attacker. Cashewpaw was capable of fetching reinforcements by himself. The BitterClan tom was just younger than Cashewpaw and Tictacpaw, and was bright red, with dark green eyes. He looked rather scared, Sugarpaw thought. His eyes were wide, and his ears were folded back. Sugarpaw took a step forward. The tom crouched down to make himself look smaller. But when he saw that Sugarpaw wasn't going to attack, he slowly sat upright, and licked a paw nervously. Sugarpaw cocked her head and asked, "Who are you?" "Ch- Chillipaw." "Why are you in my territory?" "Be- be- because appar- apparently you guys t-took some of ours." Sugarpaw was outraged, "That's a lie! We wouldn't want any of your stupid land!" Chillipaw whimpered. Fortunately for him, Cashewpaw, followed by Coffeetiramisu, Mudcake, Gumball, Deliciousapple, Mangofruit and Cakesponge, burst through the foliage. Chillipaw yelped and ran away. The warriors didn't say a word, but followed him to the battle. Cashewpaw stayed by Sugarpaw as he said, "Coffeetiramisu ordered us not to participate in the battle. Who was that apprentice?" Sugarpaw answered, "His name is Chillipaw. Don't know much else." Cashewpaw shrugged and started walking back to camp. He turned around and shouted, "Hey! Are you coming?" "Soon." Sugarpaw didn't want to move until she knew everyone was alright. The bushes rustled and Chillipaw's head poked out. Sugarpaw growled, "What is it?" The red apprentice took a deep breath and said, "Meet me at the Gathering." Chapter 6 - the Gathering Chillipaw's words echoed in Sugarpaw's mind as she followed her Clanmates to the Gathering. The Gathering was held on the Green Tree Ant Island. It was called that because of the Green Tree Ants that hide in the trees. Their abdomens are edible, but you can never tell if it's going to be tasty or gross, cause eating ant butts is delicious, apparently. Like with the territories, half the island is sweet, the other bitter. On the edge, inbetween the delicious and disgusting sides of the river, was the Great Tree. Half the tree was sticky green, white and red candy cane, the other wilted, mushy, rotten banana. The leaders, Cupcakestar (well, now Coffeetiramisu, as Cupcakestar was in the the nursery) and Stewstar, sat in this tree as they told both Clans their news. There was a truce, so BitterClan can't suddenly attack, or, at least, they're not supposed to. Anyways, back to the story. This was Sugarpaw's first Gathering. She, Candypaw, Cashewpaw, Tictacpaw, and some other, older apprentices, Butterpaw, Chickenpaw and Barbequepaw, were going. So were a lot of warriors. The cats swam through the chocolate milk river to the island. The milk was slow and gentle, so it was easy. Apparently StarClan made it like that every Gathering. When Sugarpaw reached the island and shook off, she saw that BitterClan was already there, glaring at the SweetClan cats. Sugarpaw started to bristle, but the multicoloured warrior Gumball put a yellow and purple tail on her shoulder and murmurred, "No fighting, remember? Or StarClan'll get angry. Just stay calm and ignore them." Sugarpaw nodded and flicked her ears. When Gumball walked away, Sugarpaw started looking for Chillipaw. Finally, she spotted him hiding behind an army of honey badger-sized gummibears. Chillipaw seemed to be fidgeting. Whenever a cat walked by he shrunk and was still. Sugarpaw checked to see if any cat was watching, and padded up to the red apprentice. He jumped and relaxed, "Oh, thank StarClan it's you!" "What's up?" Sugarpaw asked casually, "Why'd you want to meet me here?" Chillipaw looked both ways and beckonned to the pale ginger she-cat, "Sit next to me." he invited. Sugarpaw oblidged. Settling down, she stared around the clearing. The two leaders were already on the Great Tree, announcing stuff. The apprentices could both hear Stewstar saying, "We have a new apprentice, Chillipaw." The forementioned tom started and wobbled to the front of the gummibush as both clans, mainly BitterClan, yowled his new name. After that, he slipped back behind the bush. "Cool!" Sugarpaw mewed, "So you just became an apprentice, huh?" Chillipaw scuffed his paws in the chocolate dirt, "Yeah." The tabby cocked her head to the side, "What's wrong? You don't seem very happy about it." "Well," the bright red apprentice sighed, "The other three apprentices, Eggpaw, Durianpaw and Rarepaw, pick on me because I'm not 'fierce enough'." "That's awful!" "Yeah." he sighed again, "I just needed another apprentice to talk to." He looked up, and amber eyes met green. Sugarpaw looked away, slightly embarrassed for some reason, and instead stared at the Gathering. Coffeetiramisu had just announced Meltingmoment's kits. The Gathering was over. The cats all broke apart. Sugarpaw made to stand up, but Chillipaw quickly asked her, "Hey, Sugarpaw, um, are we friends?" "Of course!" The pale ginger tabby beamed at him. He grinned back. They parted for their own territory. Chapter 7 - umm, hunting patrol... "Every warrior and apprentice, gather around the Gumdrop for your daily patrols!" Coffeetiramisu yowled. The sleepy cats slunk over to the Gumdrop, grumbling and yawning. After everycat was in the clearing, the deputy started assigning, "Tunafish, lead a hunting patrol with Gingerbread, Watermelon, Cocoapaw and Chickenpaw. Hunt until you each have at least three pieces of prey. Take as much time as you need. Cakesponge, Mangofruit, Turkishdelight, Deliciousapple, Mountaindew, Icypole and Marsbar, join me on the border patrol. We need as many warriors as we can get." The assigned cats joined their assigned patrols. The unassigned Sugarpaw ran up to the assigning deputy. "Excuse me, Coffeetiramisu?" the swirly tom turned around and faced her, "Can I please go on a patrol?" "Hmm, okay. You can join the hunting party." "Thanks!" Sugarpaw joined her assigned patrol. Okay, can somecat find me a better word? BACK TO THE STORY! Sugarpaw came back after a good day of hunting. She had caught two freddos, a sugar mouse and an easter bunny. She deposited her prey alongside Cocoapaw and Chickenpaws'. Btw, we need a new narrator. Chapter 8 Quite a bit happened in the next moon. Cupcakestar had her kits: Birthdaykit, Drumkit, Caramelkit, Pinkkit and Sprinkledkit, Cocoapaw and Butterpaw became the warriors Cocoapowder and Butterblock, and Lollikit wanted to be Christmaspudding's apprentice in five moons. Category:Fanfiction Category:Allegiances